Quemarse y amarse
by Chia Moon
Summary: A veces, ella estalla como una bengala y lanza chispas hacia todos lados. Una bengala es lo que la gente envía al cielo cuando está en problemas. Así que tal vez, es su manera de decir que está en problemas; sólo que, si te interpones en el camino de una bengala, podrías acabar quemado.


Vengo a colgar el fic del evento que no me convence del todo y me hace sentir completamente horrible porque podría haber salido otra idea y soy horrorosamente inútil estos días para escribir. Lo siento mucho, mi querida Parabatai.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la frase. Ambas son de su propietarios legales.**

 **Evento:** **"Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8".**

 _A veces, ella estalla como una bengala y lanza chispas hacia todos lados. Una bengala es lo que la gente envía al cielo cuando está en problemas. Así que tal vez, es su manera de decir que está en problemas; sólo que, si te interpones en el camino de una bengala, podrías acabar quemado"._ La Grieta Blanca - Jaclyn Moriarty.

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort - Romance.

* * *

 **~Quemarse y amarse~**

 **.**

Se mordía el labio de nuevo. Una vez más que le provocaba las ganas locas de preguntar, de soltar esa curiosidad que le cosquilleaba en la punta de la lengua como si acabara de comer algo picante.

Ella, ajena a su mirada, continuaba mordiendo el labio mientras pasaba una y otra vez las hojas frente a su nariz y fruncía cada vez más el cejo mientras forzaba a sus gafas a subir más por el puente de su nariz.

Incluso cuando chasqueaba la lengua parecía hacerlo con un arte especial.

Él nunca hubiera prestado atención a una chica como Miyako Inoue. Nunca. Porque a él le gustaban otro tipo de mujeres. Más de su edad, desarrolladas de algún modo, con un toque maternal quizás. Hasta otra parte pícara. Pero le fastidiaba el lado escandaloso y sabía por buena sordera que Miyako era gritona como la que más y escandalosa.

Mas nunca pensó que esa era un poco su fachada, su modo de gritarle al mundo que ella estaba ahí para que se la notara y no para que pensaran que era solo una chica con gafas, flacucha y que llevaba un delantal la mayor parte del tiempo debido a su trabajo en la tienda junto a la universidad.

Taichi no era el tipo que se detenía a pensar las cosas demasiado, tampoco era de los que hubieran sacado un pañuelo para una chica y se habrían quedado a escuchar sus quejas, sus berrinches, las mil y una forma de que te rompieran el corazón y continuar adelante con una falsa sonrisa o se tomaría un tiempo para gritar a pleno a la nada y a nadie en particular que el mundo era un asco, mientras otra persona riera a carcajadas, con la cara bañada de mocos y lágrimas.

Porque así se había encontrado a Miyako aquel día en que todo había cambiado. Con la cara sucia de mocos y lágrimas, gritando al aire y pateando al suelo, expulsando todo el daño. Cuando ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia casi se había sonrojado un poco, lo suficiente como para que notara que sus ojos brillaban bajo esas enormes gafas y que tenía algunas pecas escondidas.

Se había acercado para soltar él otro berrinche por nada en especial, sin importancia. Ella había reído a carcajada limpia, llena de lágrima y de ronquera. Luego se había sentado sin ton ni son a hablar de esas cosas que habían hecho que ella explotara de ese modo y él se dio cuenta de que estaba muy vacío en comparación a ella.

En ese momento le recordó a una famosa frase de bengalas que había leído mucho tiempo en algún libro como cita del novio de su hermana. No estaba seguro de ello, pero le recordaron a Miyako.

A Hikari le encantaba y cuando una tarde le habló de Miyako, Hikari también la relacionó con ello. Lo curioso era la sonrisa que le dedicó.

—Ten cuidado, hermano, podrías quemarte.

Taichi no lo entendió del todo. En realidad, no terminaba de comprender la metáfora ni para qué la usó.

Solo sabía que cuando los ojos de Miyako se posaban sobre él, él quería comerse el mundo y le daba igual quemarse o no. Quizás tuviera complejo de polilla. Quizás del firmamento que siempre recibía a las bengalas con la esperanza de que alguien salvara a la persona que la lanzaba.

Solo sabía que si quemarse, destruirse, significaba apaciguar y dar un mundo completo a esa mujer, estaba dispuesto a romper todos sus síes y sus noes por ella.

—Miyako.

—Taichi.

Su boca se retorcía en una sonrisa abierta. Sus ojos brillaban al verle. Eran esperanza, deseos de comerse el mundo. De mostrarle otra nueva idea loca. De saltar juntos al firmamento.

Estrechó una mano en la de ella y le quitó los papeles de la mano para tomarla del talle. Llevaba los cartuchos en el corazón y estaba dispuesto a tocar el gatillo.

—Vamos a quemarnos juntos, Miyako.

Ella le sonrió, disfrutando de su voz y de su determinación. Lo que era el complemento que necesitaba de ese loco que era capaz de gritar a su lado, tragarse sus pesadillas y hasta escuchar cuando gritaba en silencio.

Él había visto la luz de su bengala.

Ella quería subirse a ese bote y aferrarse con todas sus alas.

 **Fin**

 **26 de diciembre del 2017.**

 **¡Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad!**


End file.
